Same Time Next Week
by Blood-Soaked White Rabbit
Summary: "They had no reason to be friends, so they weren't. They were simply co-workers who sometimes had sex together." A look into the kind of relationship the lieutenant and vanguard of Scepter 4 have. PWP smut. I don't own K Project. Warnings inside.


**A/N: **This fic contains a crack heterosexual couple, explicit sexual content including oral sex and penetration, and casual sex. If you're not okay with that, please click the back button now. If you are, please continue.

Seri Awashima, the lieutenant of Scepter 4, was on her back with her legs spread apart. As a professional, she was stern and cold. As a woman, she still had her needs. This is what would be called "casual sex", she figured as she bit her finger to keep from moaning and looked down at her co-worker, Saruhiko Fushimi, whose head was in-between her legs.

Fushimi had always had a sharp tongue, but dear lord could he make that tongue preform miracles. Awashima was being driven dangerously close to the edge, as he licked her wet opening and teased her clitoris.

"Haa... If the other members of Scepter 4 saw how lewd the lieutenant can be, what would they say do you think?" he asked with a small smirk as she let out a loud moan. He was answered by having his head pushed back down into her vagina.

"Do something with that mouth besides say useless things," she demanded breathlessly. She just wanted to come already. He'd been teasing her for too long. But that was normal for Fushimi. He liked to feel like she needed him.

He knew that it wasn't true, though. No one needed him. Not really. And least of all Awashima. A woman like her would have no trouble finding a man whose mouth and cock were more than happy to please her. He felt he'd played with her enough though, and his own pants were beginning to feel extremely tight, so he gently took her clit between his teeth and pulled at it while fingering her.

The blonde all but screamed as she came onto the blunet's face. Her face was flushed as she panted in the sweet afterglow of her orgasm and then she moaned as Fushimi continued to lick her most sensitive areas, which were made ever more sensitive from having just come.

After feeling she was worked up enough again, the vanguard unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his erection. Even if he didn't particularly like Awashima, she was an attractive woman and watching her writhe and listening to her moans was enough to get him worked up.

Awashima said they "had intercourse". Fushimi said they "fucked". Neither of them has ever claimed that they've "made love". When they do it, they keep their eyes closed. They both know that each other is imagining someone else during this time, but neither is enough of a hypocrite to bring it up. This is nothing. This is not an act of love. It's just a replacement for what they'll never have. In this way, they are also comforted that they aren't alone with this feeling.

And it was true that the two of them had come to understand each other the slightest bit better through these acts. To understand the loneliness the other felt. Even so, they had no reason to be friends, so they weren't. They were simply co-workers who sometimes had sex together.

Fushimi had mentioned once that Munakata would likely be horrified if he found out, but the look of guilt on the face of the woman who loved their boss made him never bring that up. Likewise, she never brought up a certain orange-haired member of Homra from the blunet's past. Neither knew the details. Neither cared.

As Fushimi thrust in and out of Awashima, for the first time, he opened his eyes to realize how beautiful she was when she was imagining the person she loved doing this. It was a painful realization, in a lot of ways. He closed his eyes so that they would be able to finish.

Awashima bucked up to meet Fushimi's thrusts, panting heavily and sweating. She was going to finish fast today, since she'd already come once, so she urged the man on top of her to go faster.

Complying with her wishes, if only to make her stop speaking, the blunet picked up the pace and slammed into the blonde faster and harder. They never used condoms since the lieutenant had decided to use birth control from a young age as a constant precaution.

They both come not long after that. Awashima first, arching her back and then Fushimi after a few more thrusts into her wet hole. He pulls out as soon as he comes and lays on top of his superior for just a moment before reaching for a tissue to clean himself off and putting his now flacid penis back in his pants. He never undresses when they do it. Neither does she. Why bother? They have to go back to work in a few minutes anyway.

They wipe themselves down and Awashima sprays herself with perfume so she doesn't smell like sex. They exit the room they used at different times. They've been doing it on the desk of an unoccupied office for several months and no one has caught them yet.

When they go back to their work environment nothing has changed between them. Maybe they are a bit more curteous to each other, but it's such a small amount that it wouldn't be noticeable to even them. This is the kind of relationship they have.

Fushimi looks down at his PDS as a new message comes in for him:

_"Same time next week."_


End file.
